Cure For My Love
by Raven-Geek
Summary: AU - Newly single Ichigo doesn't want to admit she's fallen for Kisshu. But when his family swear he committed suicide, she wishes she had told him. In severe depression, she believes it is the end. But there's a whole other world full of sickness, hatred and racism right under her nose. Where the agency want it to stay. Little does she know, she is the key to breaking everything.
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys! It's been a few months now. Where's the time gone? I've been busy with school and planning this new story. The prologue is a bit angsty but is a bit important to the whole thing. Yes, I have planned the whole thing out! I've rated it a T but it may include some features of M. Only because of mentions of mature themes such as suicide, cutting, lots of blood etc. There won't be too much of this but proceed with caution on the prologue. One last thing, the chapters aren't too long. Anyway, sorry with the long AN and enjoy Cure For My Love!**

How did it get to this? There was nothing to tell the girl in the cold, empty hell hole about how long she'd been there. Not that she could tell before she got herself there. But that felt like a long time ago to Ichigo. Even longer since...

No. She couldn't think about it. Not now. Ichigo drew her knees up to her chest slowly, as if not to startle herself. Either that, or she was too broken to do it any quicker. The girl's unwashed hair fell around her face, the red in it harsh against her eyes.

It hurt. The redhead's whole body hurt. The scars on her arms were a constant reminder of the pain she had gone through. The dry, scratchy feeling on her throat was a reminder of the relief she nearly felt.

Of course, those were the reasons why she was there in the first place. Solitary confinement. With nothing but solid ground. Ichigo managed to nearly bite the dust with cushions and pillows. They wouldn't risk it now.

So three confinements later, the redhead had found herself there. Three square meals a day, no company, no light. Nothing. Could only sit here there to wait for her release. Years. Weeks. She didn't know.

How did it get do this? There was nothing but her thoughts there. Ichigo Momomiya was a prisoner. Thinking couldn't harm her physically.

They didn't care about her safety mentally.

Ichigo stroked the ground with dry, scarred hands. She chuckled without amusement. Quite darkly as one might assume.

"I was so innocent once..."

**Next chapter will be up soon :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"You're dumping me?" Ichigo repeated the guy's statement. The girl was in shock, believing it was a joke. She had made an extra effort to look good for him that morning as well!

Masaya Aoyama nodded sadly. His dark hair fell onto his face, a tuft landing over his eye. She wanted to brush it back, wanted to kiss away this stupid joke. But it wasn't a joke.

Was it always this painful?

"Ichigo, please don't make this any harder." Masaya Aoyama had probably mastered that wounded look by now. Of course, he always had to play the hurt, good guy.

"Don't give me that bull, Aoyama-Kun, I pretty much invented that saying!" She yelled, making a scene in the park. People walking dogs turned to look with a horrified look on their faces. "Tell me why!"

"Ichigo, please calm down. And it's Masaya. First name basis, remember?" He reminded softly.

"It slipped my mind," the redhead's voice turned into a low hiss and Masaya looked genuinely frightened.

"Look, I... We..." the words didn't sound right to him under Ichigo's burning, daggered gaze. "You have to admit, Ichigo, that we have nothing in common. Please don't take this the wrong way, but I find you a little strange. I don't want to hurt your feelings."

There was a hard, painful silence. Ichigo turned her back on him and walked away. Masaya didn't stop her. All the anger had evaporated, leaving behind the shell of a confident girl. She hadn't wanted him to see her tears. Or hear her say, "it's a bit late for that, Aoyama-Kun."

She didn't stop walking until she got to Moe's house. Nor did she stop to brush away the tears. She believed she had loved him, but maybe love was too harsh for a thirteen year old. She had believed that true love had no age.

Maybe she was wrong.

Moe opened the door. "Konbanw- Ichigo?" The blonde friend opened the door, and arms, wide so the crying girl could enter. All of a sudden, the breakup seemed so real and she was glad Moe didn't say anything. Just held her.

Two hot cocoas later, Miwa had arrived with a small overnight bag and automatically went to hug the newly single girl. The gathering turned into a sleepover and by the time the sun had set, they had planned a day of 'man-hunting' and food.

"Best way to get over a breakup," Miwa confirmed after agreeing to meet at lunch time. "I felt like rubbish when Reiku dumped me. Do you remember that last year? Ichigo, you refused to look at another man because you thought it was unfaithful to Masaya."

Ichigo nodded, smiling uncharacteristically shy.

The girls didn't seem to notice. "Oh, little Strawberry, we'll find you another guy in no time!"

Ichigo nodded politely. She hadn't really felt like speaking. The girls hadn't seemed to notice she wasn't very enthusiastic about it. 'I don't want to, though! I love Aoyama-Kun,' her mind shouted at her.

The chatter continued into the night and Ichigo turned her back to try and sleep. But whenever she closed her eyes, too much went on in her head. Memories. Song lyrics that she could relate to. The plans she had for them in the future.

Moe and Miwa thought she was asleep by the time they went to bed. But in reality, Ichigo felt like she was dying from the inside out. Tears streamed from her eyes. She believed she would never love another man.

The present Ichigo sighed at her past self. If only she'd have stuck up for herself. She'd never have met him. Her life wouldn't be so messed up. But it wouldn't have been so good either. The redhead felt conflicted.

XxX

The morning after, Ichigo had turned up in a pair of skinny three-quarter length jeans and a long-ish white top with strawberries on it. She wore little brown boots to complete the outfit. As usual, her hair was in pigtails and she hadn't tried, at all, with her makeup. Bit of mascara, hint of lip balm.

The redhead lowered herself onto a bench, retrieving her phone to pass the time. She was outside quite a busy café which was where they arranged to meet. It was just about lunch time and for once, Ichigo wasn't late.

She was a bit early. Maybe that's why they weren't there yet. The girl waited until ten minutes past the scheduled time. Sighing, Ichigo dragged herself off the bench and text her friends, 'Where r u?' Unfortunately, the cat girl wasn't looking ahead and collided with a tall figure.

Her phone fell from her hand as she herself landed on her behind. "Excuse me, jerk! I was walking there!" She looked up to see a pair of golden eyes staring at her as if she was a piece of candy.

"Actually, you walked into me, kitty," the boy said in a husky voice. He did, however, offer her a hand up, which she didn't take.

"Whatever, you creep. I have my friends to meet." She angrily walked away, ignoring the pain in her bottom. His words had disgusted her. How dare he call her a kitty? What a creep!

Ichigo booked a table for three in a café that looked like a unicorn had puked everywhere. She thought it was cute, but maybe a little OTT. Especially after finding out it was run by two guys.

A waitress in purple glared at her as she demanded her order. She looked like someone famous but she knew it couldn't be her. The model, Zakuro Fujiwara was much more nice than this girl. Ichigo told her that she was waiting for her friends and the waitress turned to go to the next table before she had a chance to finish.

Where were Moe and Miwa? They were half an hour late by this point. Just to make herself look busy, Ichigo once again pulled out her phone. For a nice café, it didn't have a good reception or WiFi.

The redhead played with her hands until, another ten minutes later, the waitress came over. "Order something or get out. We're busy today."

Shocked by her rudeness, she didn't answer for a second. Purpley shoved a menu under her nose and kept an icy glare on her.

"Um, strawberry shortcake and a vanilla tea, please." Ichigo gave the first things off of the menu to the waitress who left after. She wondered how the unsociable girl actually became a waitress in the first place.

Another ten minutes later, her food came, brought by a nicer yet clumsier waitress in green. "Enjoy your food, miss!" Her smile was slightly over the top and she tripped on her way back. Ichigo prefered that one to Purpley though.

The girl gently stirred her tea, not really drinking it. This was supposed to be fun. Supposed to take her mind off of the fact that Aoyama-Kun... Ichigo teared up a bit but pushed them away. 'No, baka strawberry! Get a grip! He's just a guy.'

Ichigo played with her food, trying to keep a smile on her face so nobody would bother her to ask if she was okay. Some alone time was what she really needed.

It seemed like her friends weren't going to turn up. Ichigo finally accepted it when her tea went cold and the cake turned to stone. She pushed everything away from her, feeling sick, and left a ¥100 note on the table. The girl got up and was about to leave when she heard a familiar cocky voice.

"Aww kitty, leaving already?" The boy grinned; his smile could've probably made every girl fall in love. But Ichigo wasn't convinced. Or in the mood.

"Go away...um, whoever you are!" Ichigo blushed a little. She then scolded herself for it. Why was she blushing around the creep?

"Kisshu. Ikisatashi Kisshu." Ichigo paid no attention and tried to walk past. That was when he grabbed her wrist to stop her. She looked at him, seeing a scared little boy in his eyes for a split second. "Please don't leave, um..."

"Momomiya Ichigo," she made sure to soften her tone. All of a sudden, the look in his eyes flickered away and Kisshu smirked.

"Cool name, Koneko-Chan. What happened to meeting your friends?"

"Stop calling me names like that, baka!" She snapped half heartedly to avoid the question. "Look, I really need to go but-"

"What's wrong, kitty cat?" He asked light-heartedly, picking up the fork and jabbing the hard cake. Kisshu waved his hands at the waitresses and every single one of them hissed at him. Ichigo fought back a laugh as he feigned being hurt.

He smiled quite a genuine smile at this. "They love me really."

"No, not really Kish," a waitress in blue pushed her nose higher in the air at him and took a sip of her tea. But Ichigo found it bad, and kind of annoying for the others, that she was sat down and not working.

But Ichigo laughed anyway. "Yeah, real loved."

"Oh but I am, Kitten. See the look of pure joy on their faces right now." He gestured to the four waitresses. Two were glaring, one was busy performing tricks and the last just looked horrified.

Their expressions made Ichigo laugh harder. Especially the look of horror - or surprise - on the green one's face.

The laughter calmed down and took the conversation with it. It was quiet for a little while as Ichigo started to eat her new cake. She felt Kisshu's eyes on her but didn't look up to see.

"Kisshu, why are you staring at me?" She asked politely.

"Because you're pretty," the response seemed rushed. She looked at him finally to see him grinning.

"Pervert!" Ichigo yelled at him which made him laugh.

"Oh, kitten. You are wrong! But I will teach you something good."

Ichigo raised her eyebrow. "Nothing perverted."

His face fell jokingly. "Fiiiiiiiine! Show me what you'd do to one for self defense."

"What? Do you want to get slapped?" Ichigo questioned. She didn't give him a chance to answer before she picked up the rest of her whipped cream pudding and rubbed it in his face. It got in his green hair, tied up in two bunches at either side of his face. "There you go. That's what I'd do."

Ichigo brushed past him as she watched him splutter. She saw all of the café laugh at him and applaud her as she walked away. "Oh, and Kisshu, you can pay for it. Like a gentleman." Ichigo left the café feeling happier than she'd been in a while.

The purple waitress came over with the bill and was biting back a giggle. "Nice girlfriend you got there." She handed him a napkin as he slapped a ¥300 note on the table.

"Shut it, Zakuro. I didn't think she'd be so difficult."

"What, you thought getting a spark like her would be easy? I think you need a lesson on respecting women, Kisshu." The woman walked away, leaving the boy to think.

Neither really understood the true meaning behind what the other was saying.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey :) I'm sorry if the currency doesn't make a lot of sense, I don't know how much things cost in Japan. Chapter 2 is still in editing but should be up soon. Please let me know if you like this story by either liking, favoriting or reviewing. Or all three! Oh yeah, I'm not a Masaya basher. He is important to the story but isn't in it a lot. It makes more sense in later chapters. Byeeeee!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! Made some changes to the last chapter so please check that out before reading this. Thank you. Please review! I'll remind you again at the bottom. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

Ichigo wasn't in a good mood. It was Monday afternoon when she walked home and glared at everything as she passed it.

First, she had woken up late after watching the new drama on TV until midnight the night before. She had procrastinated having a bath, promising herself she'd have gotten up early the next morning to do so. So, Ichigo was in desperate need of a wash too.

Her ribbons snapped trying to put them in her hair which made her thoroughly ticked off. Instead, the redhead used a normal hair tie to sling it into a ponytail, hidden by a dark grey beanie.

There was no time to eat or do makeup but she grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste on the way out, promising her mother she'd replace them later.

By the time she'd rounded the corner to where her friends usually met her, Ichigo saw them nowhere to be seen. Not surprisingly considering there was five minutes til the late bell.

The angry girl ran down the street - brushing her teeth while doing so - and dumped the objects in the nearest bin. This allowed her to run faster, even out of breath. But she couldn't stop now!

The school was in sight at last. Just, wheeze, a few more, wheeze, seconds! Come- WHAAA!"

For the second time that week, Ichigo had fallen into Kisshu while in a bad mood. He just made it worse.

"Well look who decided to drop in again, kitty," he smirked. Ichigo didn't stop as she used him as leverage to push herself past him.

"Not now, wheeze, creep. I'm, wheeze, late!" She was finally at the gates but she didn't stop running.

"Alright then, kitten. Catch you later. Literally, in your case."

Ichigo skidded into the school and pushed her way past everyone to reach her class at the top of the school. Just her luck! Finally, she nearly broke the door down as she slammed into class. But to her horror, she was one of the only ones there!

"Pleasure to see you on time, Momomiya-San but could you be a little more quiet?" The greying teacher asked.

Ichigo collapsed in her chair, looking at her watch. It had been fifteen minutes fast. The whole time. The girl felt like crying as she battled with the major stitch and loss of breath.

xXx

"Ichigo, where were you this morning?" Miwa questioned as she calmly took a seat next to the girl.

"I could ask you the same thing, my 'friends'," Ichigo did all but spit the words like chewing a rotten apple.

Moe chuckled a little to high pitched and sounded guilty. "We, uh, were on our way and we were attacked by a group of thugs. These two hot guys came to save us and we, uh, went to lunch with them."

Ichigo slowly turned her head and gave them a displeased look. Well, that was an understatement. "Thanks for letting me know. I had to spend the day with-"

"Class, we have a new student. Can you introduce yourself?" The teacher announced.

"Hey. Name's Kisshu. I've been home-schooled by my big brother up until now, so yeah. I'll spare you the boring, yet awesome, details."

Ichigo mentally curled up in a ball and died. Why did he have to be there of all days? The girl placed her head on the table, ignoring the satisfied look on his face when he saw the only empty seat behind her.

"Please take a seat behind Momomiya-San."

Every step he took was like torture for Ichigo's ears. He was patronising her.

"Hey, kitty cat. Was this what you were late for. Such a party!" He whispered as he walked past and Ichigo had to grit her teeth in an attempt to not give him the finger.

"Right then class, please turn to page..."

xXx

By breaktime, not only did she have a pest follow her around but a load of other girls wanting to know everything. And patronising her about her breakup with Masaya.

To which, Kisshu replied, "Oh kitty, you never said you got dumped!"

"Not something I'd like to announce to the world, you know."

"I understand, kitten." He said, rather like a nice guy and left it like that.

By lunch time, Kisshu had found some friends he played football with and Ichigo couldn't help but feel a bit alone. She shoved that feeling back, dismissing it completely.

Turns out, she had forgotten her lunch too. She tilted her head back against the tree she had sat under and sighed. Today was just horrible.

Ichigo heard someone walk past her tree and it sounded like... Masaya. "So, Kurosaki-San, would you like to see the cherry blossom in Cho Park?"

"Yes, Aoyama-San. I'd love to."

Ichigo sank further into the tree. Could it get any worse? Maybe she shouldn't have thought that. Footsteps approached without the girl knowing, she was too deep in thought.

He knelt down and nearly yelled. "Ohayo Koneko-Chan!"

"WAAAAH, KISSHU!" Ichigo jumped three feet in the air and at the green-haired feet. He laughed.

"Is this our thing, kitty?" Kish grinned. "Although, this," he gestured to themselves, "is new." Ichigo hissed, seeing the situation.

In her surprise, Ichigo had clung onto whatever she could. In this case, it was Kish. She had a death grip on his shirt and pulled her knees as far up to her chest as possible. The green haired guy had his arms placed on the underside of the knee and along her mid back. The position was rather awkward for Ichigo and others walking past.

Ichigo froze, hearing wolf whistles and claps. The girl shoved him away from her and landed gracefully on her feet. The people behind her all moved away with grins on their faces and that was when she saw...

"Aoyama-Kun."

Masaya looked away as if in disappointment and she picked up his girlfriend saying, "oh wow. What a slut. He's been here a day and she's all over him."

"Let's go, Kurosaki-San." He grasped her hand and walked away without looking back.

Ichigo felt her heart break, no, shatter, as she felt the tears stream down her face. She started to run, ignoring Kisshu as he called after her.

She ran to the bathroom, slamming a cubicle door shut behind her. It was after school now so nobody would come in to disturb her.

The faded blue door had things written in black sharpie. Many of them had things about Masaya. Ichigo yanked the same sharpie out of her bag and scribbled them all out. More tears escaped from her eyes as she blunted the pen from pressing too hard.

Underneath, she wrote the words, _why Kisshu?_

By the time Ichigo managed to calm herself down, the school was empty. She exit the building, walking home as if nothing was wrong even though her heart ached for Masaya. A smile was plastered onto her face, even though the only thing she wanted to do was cry.

The redhead found herself walking to the café once again. Searching for something that she would never admit to herself. 'I'm just going to get some cake to cheer me up,' she thought. But her gut knew different. 'No! I'm not going just to see Kisshu. I bet he's not even there!'

"Well, hey there Ichigo. Looking for someone?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffie! Sorry not sorry. Please review. Pwetty pweeeease :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi! Happy New Year! Thank you to my reviewers for the lovely comments. If you have anything that needs improving or sounds too OOC please tell me. Don't worry, things will start to get real interesting soon. But first, who was behind Ichigo? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3:<span>**

"Kisshu? You're still out at half four? School ended half an hour ago!"

The sun was orangey in the sky as it neared toward the middle of the summer term. It glinted off of small shops and buildings on the street they stood on. Even though the sun was just preparing to set - in about twenty minutes from then - it was still pretty hot out. But luckily, the many trees dotted around not only gave her air to breathe but shade from the heat.

"Fifteen minutes actually, kitten," the green-haired guy corrected. Ichigo face palmed. Her watch was still fast... "Look, I'm sorry," he continued. "For earlier."

"It's fine. But I've really-"

"No it's not fine. I embarrassed you in front of your ex, who you still love."

Ichigo was taken aback. "How did you know Aoya- I mean Masaya, was my ex?"

"Wasn't hard to guess, kitty. I saw it in your eyes and his. You really fell hard for him."

She paused. How was she supposed to answer that? "Yeah. I did. But it's over now. I don't love him anymore."

"Liar," his eyes were deadly serious for a second. "Those who are truly in love don't just drop out of it because the relationship ends. It stays with them."

Ichigo felt uncomfortable. It sounded like something her mother would have said. "Sounds like you know what you're on about."

Kisshu lightened up in the face and laughed. She decided she liked it that way... and then scolded herself for thinking it. "It was something my older brother said to me before. He's been in quite a few relationships. But he's also an emotionless robot now." He shook his head and laughed again. "But enough about that. To say I'm sorry, let me take you to the café. It's on me."

Ichigo started to hesitate. She just wanted to go home and take a long hot bath. Kisshu just stopped her before adding a please in a cute voice. Honestly, how could any girl say no?

The redhead sighed sarcastically and then smiled. "Fine. But I'm ordering the most expensive stuff on the menu!"

The guy placed a hand over his heart and the other over his pocket. "Ouch kitten. I think my wallet is screaming in agony at you right now." He winked. "But you're worth it."

She slapped him playfully. "You sound like a cheesy loreal advert! Stop being a creep."

"Yes kitty. At your service." He bowed giving her a coy smile from beneath his lashes. She did all but glare back and he faked being terrified.

Besides the teasing, Ichigo found that Kisshu was an actual alright guy. The friendly banter was kept up on their walk to the overly pink café. It wasn't too far away from the school - about ten minutes away - but that seemed to fly by as they just chatted about random things. It ranged from the latest dirt on the Japanese celebrities to what they thought about English politicians, not that they knew much about them, however. And by the time they reached the place, they were actually becoming friends.

Nothing more than friends, Ichigo assured. She couldn't let it happen. Her heart was barely starting to heal as it was.

"Welcome to café Mew Mew, na no da!" A cute, blonde waitress announced doing a trick on the ball she was riding. Ichigo beamed and clapped at the girl while Kisshu merely smiled to keep the blonde amused. "Table for two, na no da?"

Kisshu nodded and the blonde's smile dropped a little. Only enough that Kish could detect the displeasure on her face. But nonetheless, she grabbed two menus and seated them next to a heart shaped window.

In perfect view of the sunset.

The blonde leant down to whisper something in Kisshu's ear with a grim expression on her face. The guy's face didn't change. Ichigo picked up bits and pieces. "... Helped ... we know that ... but stop ... na no da ... plain sight ... here ... na no da!" She drew back and laughed. "Now what can Pudding get you two?"

Ichigo decided to ignore it for a second until the waitress went. "Um, can I have a lemon drizzle meringue and a vanilla milkshake please?"

"Apple pie and strawberry milkshake please."

"Coming right up, na no da. And boy, Kish, Pudding thinks your girlfriend has expensive taste." The girl giggled and skipped away, four little plaits dancing behind her head. Completely oblivious to the awkwardness she had created.

Ichigo blushed. "He's n-not my boyfriend!" She called back to the girl who either didn't hear or ignored it.

"Would you like to be kitty?" Kish asked with his tone annoyingly seductive.

"No! Not yet anyway! I mean, not at all! I've never-" the girl rambled while blushing redder than her namesake.

Kish laughed while watching her bury her head in her hands. "I thought you would have bought something strawberry flavoured. It's pretty expensive too."

"I like strawberry stuff but it's not my favourite," Ichigo smiled and just waited for his response.

He looked taken aback. "Why kitten, that's so ironic!"

"If I had ¥20 for every time I heard that, I'd probably be rich by now."

She laughed and felt his gaze on her. Ichigo fiddled with the flower on the table and hoped that she hid her blush well.

"Stop being a creep!" Ichigo whined. "It's... well, creepy!"

"I can't help thinking you're beautiful. I'd be lying if I said you weren't."

Silence followed.

"Can you stop that?" Ichigo didn't look up but her smile faltered. "Can you not just... make things awkward?"

Kisshu didn't answer. Ichigo pushed her chair out and got up. The guy's eyes lost their shine but he didn't try to stop her. Ichigo smiled briefly, "I'll be back in a second."

Kish suddenly gained back his grin and winked at her. "Don't be too long, kitty cat! The food will be here soon."

The redhead weaved through the fairly busy café to slide past a happy couple into the bathroom. Everything was just as girly. Fluffy pink wallpaper and four heart shaped mirrors above four sinks. If this was what the girls toilets looked like, she wondered about the boys. Ichigo couldn't imagine the same pink decor in there.

The taps flushed out clean, cool water which soothed her burning face as she dabbed it on. How did she get so hot in the first place? It wasn't as if she liked him. He'd been there for a day, for christ's sake!

'Well, two if you count yesterday,' one half of Ichigo's mind corrected.

'Not helping, brain!' The other half hissed back. If it was even possible to hiss back in your mind.

Shaking her hands off and sticking them under the dryer, Ichigo just happened to glance up at the mirror. What she saw, horrified her.

Was Kisshu taking the Mickey when he said she was pretty? No, not even that. Beautiful was the word he used. Dark circles under her eyes contrasted to her sickly pale skin and strands of red was falling from her ponytail. Her beanie had gone lopsided too. But the worst thing was her eyes. Instead of a warm chocolate hue, they had turned to a glassy, mud colour. Ichigo could confirm that right then, she was not attractive.

But why had Kisshu sounded so sincere about it then? Did he really think that-? No. Kisshu was a player. You could see it by the way he talked and teased. The way he talked to girls like they were chocolate cookies. Ichigo wouldn't - no, couldn't - ever like him like that.

But maybe she did. Some small part in her wanted him to be genuine. To focus on her and treat her like a queen. Masaya had never done that.

Masaya. Her heart was kind of healing thanks to Kisshu being so nice. But there was nothing more to it. Nothing.

Well, that was what she told herself.

Ichigo smiled. It made her look worse but oh well. Kisshu obviously wasn't hanging out with her because of her looks.

She exit the bathroom and back over to Kish who was waiting for her with the food. "You took a while, kitty."

She laughed. "You know us girls, though." Kish nodded back in agreement. He placed his phone back on the table and picked up his strawberry milkshake.

"Cheers?"

Ichigo raised her vanilla one. "To what?"

"Uh, surviving a terrible Monday?"

"I would cheers to that!" Ichigo grinned touching both glasses together. They dug in to the food and the redhead was shocked at the pureness and freshness of the lemon meringue. It made her face screw up with the sourness but the sweetness somehow balanced it out.

Kisshu cracked up at her face. "Oh kitten, that's priceless!" His phone went off with a shrill 'ping' and his face went grim. The laughter died away.

"Kish? Are you okay? Who is It?"

"My brother. I've just had some bad news. Look, I'd love to stay for longer with you but I can't, I'm sorry." He got up, took out ¥600 and slapped it on the table. His face was hard but he looked like he was about to cry.

"It's fine Kish. You get home. I'll see you tomorrow." Ichigo comforted. He smiled gratefully but it looked forced.

"I'm so sorry." The phone started to ring and Ichigo sent him a sympathetic look. He sent the same back, mouthing the words, I'm sorry again, before picking up the phone. "What do you mean Tar-?"

He disappeared into the crowd, leaving Ichigo alone. The green waitress came to sit with her seeing the other girl alone.

Ichigo thanked her and they had friendly conversations but she wasn't really listening. She hoped Kish was okay.

After finishing her cake, and Kisshu's, Ichigo left the café to walk home in the dark. She was glaring at everything in her bad mood because she was alone.

But she couldn't help her mind from wandering to Kisshu and his brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time! Please keep reviewing!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back to school on Tuesday :'( still need my homework to get done. Oh well, this is worth it if I get more reviews! (Hint, hint ; D ) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4:**

"Ichigo!" Her blonde haired friend squealed as she skidded to a halt in front of the redhead. Miwa followed closely. "Tell us about, Kisshu!"

Ichigo blushed. Dang it! Why blush? They only asked about him! "What do you mean?"

"We mean, you went on a date after school yesterday! Details!" Miwa nearly jumped on her in excitement.

"How did you kno-, I mean, it wasn't a date!" The redhead denied. It really wasn't a date. He was just apologising.

Both girls raised their eyebrows. "Yeah, yeah Strawberry. Tell us anyway."

"Well, you know what happened at school yesterday." Moe and Miwa draped their arms around her protectively.

"Masaya is such a jerk. Honestly, I can't believe you ever liked him."

'Still like him,' Ichigo's mind corrected. The words stung as if her friends were talking about her. The redhead shook it off anyway. He moved on. She should too.

"Well anyway, after school, Kisshu said he was sorry and offered to take me out to the café. We talked. I think we're friends now. And he had to leave early because there was a family emergency."

Their faces fell. "Is that it?"

Ichigo nodded. "Come on, we better start walking."

The girls nodded with their faces still deflated like old balloons.

"But I never got a chance to ask, how are your guys?" She mused, trying to keep up the light atmosphere. As if on cue, the faces lit up and they started to ramble.

"They're so brave! Shirogane-Kun is soooo handsome too!" Moe swooned.

"And Akasaka-Kun has the heart of an angel." Miwa's eyes had hearts in them.

"Shirogane-Kun's eyes are so manly and cool! Like the cold, icy water in the Antarctic ocean."

"Akasaka-Kun is a baker too! His hair looks so soft and dreamy..." Miwa trailed off.

Ichigo wished she'd never asked. It was non-stop chatter about how handsome Shirogane was or how amazing Akasaka was. After a while, Ichigo stopped paying attention until they walked through the gates.

"So are you in, Ichigo?"

"What?" Ichigo said, snapping out of her daze.

"Were you even listening? Oh, never mind. Come to the café tonight so we can pay them a visit!" Miwa grinned pleadingly.

"I don't know. I've been three days in a row and my pocket money's been reduced to ¥3." That café was becoming a real pain in her ass.

"Please, Ichi? I think they have a job going there too. Oh my god, it's perfect! We go with you as you are interviewed and bump into them and it's happily ever after!"

Looks like 'Ichi' wasn't getting out of that one. How could she, when her friends were so happy about it?

xXx

So after school, the trio nearly sprinted - well, two sprinted, Ichigo was dragged - to the café. About a block away, the girls halted to calm their breathing and fix their hair. Ichigo nearly laughed. That was what she was like on her dates with Masaya? Oh god. She pitied herself back in those days. At least Kisshu didn't care.

Wait, what? It was true that he didn't care about her looks but why did that come into her mind?

Eventually, they strode into the café, with Ichigo gripping onto the 'help wanted' poster, previously on the door, like it was her lifeline. 'He' was here. She couldn't see him but it was like a sixth sense by now. Like she could feel him close by but never approach throughout the day.

Miwa squealed quietly and went red. "Maybe this wasn't the best idea."

"Don't chicken out now, Miwa, the party's about to start!" Moe scolded. She then stood on her tip-toes and waved her arm toward a brown haired man working away in the kitchen. He looked so focused that Ichigo felt sorry about what Moe was about to do. "Akasaka-San! Over here!"

The man, Akasaka, looked up from piping on an intricately designed cake to stare at the girls. First with no recognition. He then blinked and it disappeared leaving a warm smile. He set down the piping bag to walk over to them.

Akasaka had to be in his early twenties and Ichigo sympathised with Miwa. Nothing could happen between them. It was illegal. Still, she applauded the girl for trying. The tall man's hair was long and pulled back into a low ponytail. His eyes were a warm shade of chocolate, just a few shades darker than her own. Even when he wasn't behind the counter, Ichigo could tell he was the baker by the white, buttoned coat and a few smudges of flour dotted on his face.

"Ohayo, Miwa-San, Moe-San and, ah..." he trailed off, seeing Ichigo standing stiffly, trying not to show her need to be anywhere but there. But she put on a happy face for him. Especially if she wanted the waitress job.

"Momomiya Ichigo," she said with a polite smile and a small, awkward wave.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure. Akasaka Keiichiro, I'm part owner and baker here at Café Mew Mew." Keiichiro held out his hand, to which Ichigo offered. She thought he was going to shake it but instead he flipped her palm down and bent low to place a friendly, if not slightly old-fashioned, kiss on it.

Ichigo blushed as he let it go. "N-Nice to meet you." Damn it! Why did she stutter?

"Akasaka-Kun, Ichigo was just going to apply for the job going here," Miwa stated nervously. Keiichiro turned his attention to her and gave her a friendly smile.

"Is she now? I suppose I must get Ryou." Moe perked up a little at that. "I'll be back in a second, ladies. But if you'd like to take a seat..." he gestured to the four-seater behind them. The girls nodded and watched in awe as he pulled out three chairs for them.

The trio thanked him and watched him walk away. As soon as he was out of earshot, the two nearly exploded in joy.

"Oh my gosh, Ichigo! He kissed your hand! He is such a gentleman!"

"He's getting Shirogane-Kun! Do I look okay? Oh, little Strawberry, his eyes are so dreamy-"

"Talking about me, girls?" Kish pulled out the fourth chair across from Ichigo and sat down much to the girls' protests. "Strawberry, huh? I like it."

"Kisshu, go away," Ichigo sighed. "Not interested." That was a lie. She was just interested in being his friend. Nothing else.

"Oh but kitten, you will be. Just give it time." He grinned while winking. "Anyway, what are three pretty girls doing here without drinks or food? Are the waitresses being lazy again?"

This time Moe spoke up. "No. We're here to get her the job of a waitress." She was friendly but not in a you-like-my-best-friend-so-I'm-gonna-make-things-awkward kind of way.

"Ooh, my pretty kitty in a uniform. I'm liking this."

"Shut it, Kish." She spotted Keiichiro and... Ryou was it? They walked toward the table and she heard Kish mumble some excuse about being hungry. He slipped away without a sound. All three girls dismissed it, turning their attention to the pretty handsome guys. Not that Ichigo was interested, of course. They weren't her type.

Ryou, seeming not to have noticed Kisshu's escape, slipped into the chair where Kish had been while Keiichiro dragged over another chair next to him.

The blonde haired, blue eyed man shook her hand. "Momomiya Ichigo, nice to finally meet you. I am Shirogane Ryou, the owner and creator of Café Mew Mew. You want a job, right?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Okay. You don't look like someone who'd scare off the customers, unlike some..." Ichigo knew he was probably referring to Purpley. "How's your balance?"

"I was on the gymnastics club for a year, so I'd say pretty good."

"You're in." He said simply without his expression changing. "Start Thursday and work from whatever time you can until half six. Keiichiro will give you the rest of the details. I'm off."

He got up and walked back to wherever he came from. "Is that it? Nothing about criminal records, experience, or training?" Ichigo asked, half in outrage, the other in shock. What sort of boss was he?

"I apologise on his behalf. Ryou isn't the friendliest of people." Keiichiro said sadly. "But we do take in employees from the age of ten to give them early work experience which is why we don't ask about it. We tend to ignore criminal records to give others a fresh start. And besides, Ryou is good at reading others so I'm assuming he trusts you. If he didn't, you'd know about it."

The conversation ended when Keiichiro asked for her dress and shoe size for the uniform. He said he'd teach her the ropes on Thursday and the pay was pretty good. Plus, she got free leftover cake afterwards. Bonus.

Both girls left as deflated as they were in the morning. Moe complained about how Ryou had his eyes fixated on Ichigo and didn't say a word to her. Miwa was down because she couldn't spend any alone time with Keiichiro.

The two depressed girls made Ichigo somehow just as bummed as them as they walked to the park. And again, somehow Ichigo knew that they would head straight to the swings to rock their heels back and forth depressingly. She was right. They did just that.

xXx

"That was too close, Kisshu." Lettuce had a clumsy smile plastered on her face but her voice was low and worried under her breath. Kisshu noticed, she sounded like a protective mother. Once everything was over, she'd probably make a great one. But it was too soon. Too dangerous.

"I'll be more careful next time. I should have noticed earlier."

"You're playing one of the smartest men on the planet for a fool. He knows you're missing. It's only a matter of time."

Kisshu smiled, picking up the slice of cake she was about to serve. The chocolate cake fit easily into his mouth. "You're paying for that Kisshu."

"We both know I'm too broke to do that." Kisshu smiled innocently at the green haired girl. The one his older brother had fallen for. Although he'd never admit it.

"But with Tart... y'know... maybe you should retreat for now. Go back to him for a little bit."

"No. The best thing I can do is get this done quickly. The sooner, the better."

"I pity you Kisshu. You play love like it's a game easy to win. It takes time." She warned with a hint of wisdom in her voice. So much for a thirteen year-old.

"Time isn't something I have right now." He hissed at the realisation.

"It's probably best that you don't come here again for a while. It's hard enough already for us to keep it a secret from him. If he found out... well, you know that part. He doesn't know we disagree with all of this."

"Yeah, I know." He wiped the crumbs away on the fabric of his shorts.

"I'm just reminding you." She smiled as he turned to leave. "I can't say the same for the others but if it comes down to a fight, I will defend what is right, even if I don't like fighting."

He didn't turn around. "Thanks, Greenie. I guess I'll see you around."

"Take care, Kisshu." She whispered as she watched him slip into a group of people and disappear. She noticed an angry customer still waiting for her food and rushed over, tripping over her own feet in the process. "Gomenasai! Gomenasai! WAAAH! Oh dear! G-Gomenasai!"

Lettuce went back to being her usual clumsy self, as if Kish'd never even been there. Of course, that was how it needed to stay. For everyone to be safe. A slip up could be fatal.

**Ooh, so Lettuce and Kisshu are in cahoots. Who are they hiding from in plain sight? Why are they hiding in the first place? What are they up to? And what's up with poor Tart? These questions will all be answered in chapters to come. Anyway, see ya next time! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry! It's been a while. I've been so busy lately but I know that's no excuse. This is mostly a filler chapter but enjoy anyway.**

**Chapter 5:**

"This uniform is so CUTE!" Ichigo squealed excitedly. It was a cherry red dress with pink ankle socks and accents on the sleeves. It came with a white apron that shaped into a heart at the bottom and black shoes with a heart cut into each. Finally, since the dress was a little short, it came with little bloomers that went underneath the uniform.

"Welcome aboard Momomiya-San," Keiichiro smiled as Ichigo did a number of cute poses into the mirror. Already, they had been so kind to her - with the exception of the blue one, Mint who sat alone drinking tea - by showing her the ropes. The unsociable waitress, who went by the name of Zakuro, stayed away just watching. Interestingly enough, she was the model Ichigo thought her to be.

Lettuce, the kind yet clumsy green one, had been the nicest by giving her the tour earlier but she seemed quite withdrawn and wary of Ichigo. She just blamed it on the shyness because Lettuce was still very sweet.

Pudding, the youngest yellow waitress, made her feel most welcome by immediately calling her 'Onee-Chan' and showing her some of her best tricks for free. She also spilled some secrets on the other waitresses.

"Mint Onee-Chan always has her eye on a certain Onii-Chan, na no da but she wanted Pudding to keep it a secret, na no da. Lettuce Onee-Chan likes Pai Onii-Chan but Pudding isn't supposed to know that na no da. And Zakuro Onee-Chan... Well, Onee-Chan doesn't have any secrets, na no da." She trailed off and walked away determinedly muttering, "Pudding must find out, na no da."

Keiichiro let her see how he made his famous cakes and pastries, getting to try them out afterwards. And Mint only to spoke to her snarky comments so Ichigo decided to silently fume away.

The café work was difficult, always having to go back and forth from the kitchen but the customers were nice enough. She managed to gather about ¥900 in tips before her break.

Keiichiro congratulated her and advised her to stay and eat a bit of cake. Ichigo politely refused and went back out to the busy café. She spotted the other waitresses dotted around the building and immediately spotted the youngest bouncing about on a ball toward the front.

She approached Pudding and smiled at her. The small girl grinned back and leapt gracefully off of the ball. "How can Pudding help Onee-Chan, na no da?"

Ichigo shifted slightly. There was a question... "What do you know about Kisshu?" After it came out, she slapped her hands over her mouth and blushed.

Pudding's eyes darkened slightly and the smile now seemed plastered on. Not the kind of look you'd find on a ten year-old. "Nothing much, na no da. Onii-Chan is cool and Pudding thinks he likes Onee-Chan."

"Me? I thought he was just kidding around. He looks at me as if I'm a toy that easily breaks," Ichigo said doubtfully. Pudding laughed a little before hopping back onto the multi-colored ball, not even wobbling slightly.

"That's just Kish Onii-Chan, na no da. Onii-Chan is like Pudding still, a big kid, na no da."

Ichigo laughed. "You got that right!" The laughter died away quickly, leaving the girls in silence. "Hey Pudding, do you want to go to park later? I'll invite the rest too; I want to get to know you all."

Pudding smiled a sad smile. She seemed to look about ten years older. "Pudding is sorry, na no da but she has to look after her Otoutos and Imouto. Maybe some other time, na no da."

And with that, she flipped onto her hands and rode around on the ball to impress the customers. Ichigo was handed an empty tray from one and she clutched it tightly in her grip.

Zakuro was standing close by, watching Ichigo with fierce intensity that reminded her of a wolf hunting. She looked to be on her break too so the redhead walked over to the model by the till and smiled again.

"Hi, Fujiwara-San."

The waitress didn't reply. Just tilted her head down slightly.

"Um, are you free after work? I was hoping to get to know you along with the others and-"

"No." Zakuro bluntly said. It had no emotion put into it but still sounded quite angelic. Ichigo's face fell; she should've known she wouldn't have much luck with the purple waitress. "I have a shoot after so I'm busy."

"A-ah. Okay. Thanks anyway, Fujiwara-San." Ichigo turned away to find the next waitress.

"Zakuro. My name is Zakuro." She heard her say from behind. Ichigo smiled.

The next one was Lettuce clumsily bumbling around the tables, tripping over things and narrowly avoiding tables. Ichigo managed to steady the girl and Lettuce gratefully smiled. "Thank you, Ichigo-San."

"No problem! Is there anything I can do to help?" Ichigo asked.

"Aren't you on break?" She looked confused. Ichigo nodded. "Trust me, you'll want to savor it. It's busy today."

Ichigo waved it off, helping to wipe down a table Lettuce had cleared. "It's fine. It's my first day so I want to make a good impression."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Ichigo-San. You're the only functional one around here. Pudding is way too hyperactive most of the time, I break many plates everyday, Mint sits around drinking tea all day and Zakuro-San..." They looked up to see the model staring at them intently, this time more at Lettuce. They seemed to be having silent conversations. "Well, frankly, Zakuro-San scares everyone."

Ichigo laughed. "She doesn't scare me, just... it's nothing."

"Hmm?" Lettuce's ocean eyes softened and she looked so trusting that Ichigo spilled.

"Well, she just disappointed me a little bit. I asked her if she wanted to come to the park later and she said no rather harshly."

"That's just Zakuro-San. She's just wary around new people. She'll warm up to you soon." The green waitress patted Ichigo's shoulder, able to do so easily because of her tall height.

"So do you want to come, Lettuce?" Ichigo pleaded. "I'm going to invite Mint too."

Lettuce shook her head. "Sorry Ichigo-San. I'm studying tonight." She bowed deeply. "You'd better get back to work now or Ryou will get mad."

Ichigo nodded sadly. Three out of four girls had said no and it had dampened her mood enough not to bother asking the snobby fourth.

By the end of the day, Ichigo was exhausted and barely able to stand on her feet. She slumped over and almost momentarily Mint chastised, "Stand up straight, child. You look like a slob."

Ichigo brushed it off before collecting her tips and school uniform. She decided she would just walk home in her café wear. Bidding the girls goodnight, she headed out and shut the door behind her.

"So what do we think of her?" Mint asked the small group. "Personally, I think she's rather dull and unmannered."

"It's Ichigo Onee-Chan's first day, na no da. Pudding thinks she was really friendly!"

"I feel bad for telling her we couldn't go." Lettuce sighed. "It would've been nice to get out for once."

"You heard what Ryou said," Zakuro's voice was unchanged from monotone but it was still silky smooth. "No talking to her unnecessarily."

"She didn't even ask me," Mint huffed.

"No offense, Mint-San, but you did criticize her every move today," Lettuce pitched.

Zakuro grabbed her coat after changing back into her normal clothes. "Let's just go before he makes us stay for extra labour."

"Goodnight, Zakuro-San."

"Goodnight Zakuro Onee-Chan."

"Goodnight Onee-Sama."

"Stay safe."

**Thanks again for reading. Please rate and review! Next time we might have a P/L chapter. Depends on if I get a request. Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Do you not like it anymore? It makes me feel quite sad to see that I work hard on a chapter and people read it but don't review. You don't have to be logged in to review, y'know! Please, I do write this for your enjoyment too and I just wish you'd tell me what you think.**

**Do you hate it? Love it? Want to know if Zakuro is part octopus?Even what you're eating! Just review pleeeeeease!**

**Anyway, with that out of the way, I've had to change the ages of some of our characters. They are as followed:**

**- Lettuce 16 (same as Zakuro)**

**- Kisshu 14 (Might be the same as the manga/books but just in case)**

**- Pai 19**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

A month had passed since she had started working in the café. Not once had she seen Shirogane Ryou since the interview. But from what she had heard from the other 'Mews', as Keiichiro called them, he was always busy with his work. For once, Ichigo didn't want to find out anything else. Something about him made her blood boil.

She had been out with Kisshu a few more times but not on dates. Ichigo's mother had found that he was actually pretty smart in science, which the daughter was totally failing. So despite Momomiya Shintaro's protests, he often came to her house, invited by Sakura to be her 'study buddy'.

"Not in your bedroom, Ichigo!" He instructed, pointing to the obviously rigged study with cameras set up everywhere. The first time, Kish looked uncomfortable and kept his head down but slowly got used to it as the days went on. Shintaro started to relax as well and started treating the pest with more respect.

Ichigo seemed to fall into a routine now. School, work, home, study. And that night was no different.

xXx

"So kitten, do you get the cell parts now?" Kisshu asked politely since Shintaro was standing in the doorway. Even though there was more respect for the younger, Ichigo's dad was still wary for his daughter.

His black hair was starting to turn grey at the roots, but determined to stay 'with the kids', it was gelled into spikes. Even with the baggy dad clothes, Kish saw through the kind face. It scared him.

Ichigo shook her head, pinning back her hair from her face. "How can they... y'know... change?" She floundered for the right words.

He laughed, showing her the textbook again. To her, they were just words on a page. "Okay, one more time. If a disease, or something, made its way into the bloodstream, it starts to gnaw away at the protective layer around the cells. If not treated at this stage, it can infect the cells themself, worming its way into the nucleus.

"Here, it can change the molecular structure of the cells, making it dangerous if it reaches the heart. Because, well, y'know, the heart is sensitive."

By this time, Ichigo had zoned out and Shintaro had left. When asked if she got it, Ichigo once again shook her head. "I'm sorry, I just don't get it. Looks like even you can't teach me."

"Uh, no, kitten. I will teach you. Even if I have to torture it into you. It's important you learn it for..." Kish stopped.

"For what?"

"The test. I'm sure Sensei said it'd be in the test," He finished quickly. "Sorry, kinda lost my train of thought."

Ichigo made a slight 'mmhmm' noise to show she probably hadn't been listening. "I'm hungry. Want anything?"

He paused. "Get me chocolate balls with the caramel inside and, uh, I don't know, a sherbet stick."

"Specific much?" She looked sarcastic as she leapt off of the chair, did a graceful flip and landed perfectly on her feet.

"Show-off much, kitty?" He retorted. She made some sort of hiss in reply. "All will be revealed in due time, my dearie." Kish smirked and tapped one fingertip after another together in order.

"You sound like a baka. Don't make me kick you out. Or better, let my dad do it." Ichigo laughed evilly and the teen gulped. She skipped off to the kitchen to return five minutes later with the requested items and a sandwich.

She plopped back down and immediately took a bite from the foul smelling thing. "Eww, is that tuna? Kitten, I thought you had better taste."

Ichigo glared, taking another huge mouthful. "Tuna 'n' sweetcorn, _actually_." She dragged out and stressed each syllable of the last word while rolling her eyes. "C'mon teacher. Start teaching."

"I started teaching you from the moment we met, kitty-cat," Kisshu winked seductively. Ichigo released a hand from her sandwich to whack him.

Kish sighed. "Fiiiiine... if you care more about science..."

"I care more about my bed so get on with it. I want to return to my sanctuary."

Kish opened the bag of chocolate balls a little too harshly and they spilt, hitting the table with a symphony of light taps. He smiled sheepishly, picking out one to hold between his thumb and fore finger.

"This is our cell." Ichigo nodded to the simple statement. "We have the protective layer," he tapped on the hard shell. "The softer, more vulnerable layer in the middle," he bit just enough through the chocolate to show the golden brown layer. "And finally, the gooey, most vulnerable core." He exposed the center of caramel.

"It's not the best of examples but it's good enough. Are you with me so far?" Ichigo nodded, having recently finished her sandwich. Kish chewed the rest of the sweet before opening the packet of sherbert and adding a few drops of water to it.

"This," he showed her the packet, "is the disease. Very dangerous. Nuh. Uh." He slapped her hand away as she reached for a taste. "_Dangerous_," he repeated, this time much slower.

He pressed his fingertip into the sticky mixture and picked up another 'cell' with the other hand. "The disease kills the immune system." He rubbed the coated finger against the chocolate, taking away the first layer. "Penetrates through the second layer and directly into the centre."

The green-haired boy scooped out the caramel into a little dish and poured the sherbert in with it. "It changes the design of the cell, ultimately for the worse as it carries the multiplying monster into the heart." He pushed the sherberty dish toward the redhead.

Ichigo licked it up, looking ironically like a cat, and winced at the sourness. "It's more sour than caramel. It's like the caramel isn't even there."

Kish grinned. "Exactly! That's what the disease does. Overtakes the original cell to mutate it. Oh, kitty, there's hope for you yet!" He pounced from his chair into a glomp and Ichigo actually let him for a split second. It made her feel special and wanted for a moment.

But it was Kisshu. The redhead shoved him away. "I have personal space, baka," she blushed.

"Come on, kitten. You can't deny the sparks that fly when we're near each other," the usual cocky demeanor slipped, revealing a hint of desperation in his voice. Ichigo's mind wandered to a different conversation.

"So... I'm done with science for today," the girl curled her toes and stretched. "How did you get so good at it? Aren't you failing all of the other subjects?"

Kish's smile faltered completely. "Yeah. My brother is a scientist. Haven't I already told you that? He's searching for an alternate cur- I mean, universe like ours. He taught me and Tart a lot about science but I didn't listen much. Still, somehow remember it though."

"Who's Tart?" Ichigo wrapped her arms tightly around her knees, intrigued about the story.

"Tart's my little brother. Well, Taruto. I just call him Tart. He's... a little sick at the moment," Kisshu's face aged ten years in an instant before snapping back to reality. "Pai, my big brother, actually taught us a lot after our mother died."

"That's horrible!" Ichigo gasped. "How old were you?"

"Seven. Pai was twelve and Tart was three. Being the eldest, Pai had to look after all of us, feed us and train to be a successful person all at once.

"He couldn't handle it and after about a year or so, his emotions just... turned off. But, I suppose, wouldn't you do the same? Barely a teenager and yet having to keep our family going. I can't even imagine how hard it must have been for him.

"I'm so glad be met someone. She's a really sweet, motherly kind of girl not that much older than us. Just the kind of person Pai needs to bring back his emotions." Kish's face began to lighten up a bit. "That's enough story time. I'd better go before your dad has a meltdown."

Ichigo laughed sadly and stepped forward, off of the chair, to give him an awkward, friendly hug. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's okay, kitten." Kisshu embraced the hug, nuzzling his nose into her messy pigtails. Surprisingly, she smelled like mangos. It was nice.

Ichigo didn't let go this time. She let herself be held and enjoyed it, justifying it to be because of his early life. He was warm and liked her. That was all the redhead wanted.

"Alright," Shintaro coughed. The couple sprang apart and blushed heavily. "Get out now. You've taught my daughter something useful but leave before I teach _you_ a lesson." Something that bordered crazy lingered in Shintaro's eyes which made the boy listen and he scurried out with a muffled goodbye.

The door clicked shut and Ichigo sighed. She knew what was coming next. "Ichigo, why don't you get back together with that Aoyama-San you were dating before? That... _boy_ is trouble and I don't like him."

"_His_ name is Kisshu. And Masaya broke up with me. I don't want to date him again." Ichigo pulled up her knee socks before walking past her father.

"Fine. But you can't date scum like that, Ichigo. I've seen his test scores; he's not worthy."

Ichigo spun around, shocked by the hurt and anger she felt for Kish. "Kisshu is NOT scum! You know NOTHING about him or what he's had to go through! I wouldn't date him but that gives you no right to say that about anyone!"

With that, she stormed up the stairs, fuming. Slamming the door behind her, she reached for her buzzing phone. The pink thing showed a single message from Kisshu.

_Want to go to the museum tomorrow? Everything is on me, K_

Fueled by the need to prove her dad wrong, she typed back,_ Alright :) meet me there at 11._

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please, please review. I'd like two more reviews and I will get the next chapter out by Sunday night (that's about a day and a half). Byeeeeee :)<strong>


End file.
